1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device which has a sealing resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a matrix frame is disclosed in reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-124239. The matrix frame which is disclosed in reference 1 includes a plurality of die pads which are arranged in a matrix. A semiconductor chip is mounted on the respective die pads. A couple of the semiconductor chips and the die pads are grouped and sealed in groups by a sealing resin. Such technique may be called a block molding method.
A reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-43344 discloses a technique of manufacturing a semiconductor device using a matrix frame. The reference 2 discloses the following method. First, semiconductor chips are sealed in groups. Each of the groups includes a plurality of the semiconductor chips which are aligned. Then, each of the groups is separated. Finally, the sealed group is divided and individual semiconductor devices are obtained.
In the block molding method, only a peripheral area of the lead frame is clamped by a mold. Therefore, in a central area of the lead frame which is not clamped by the mold, a position of an inner lead might be moved, when a molding resin is injected in the mold.
Also, in the central area of the lead frame, a flash of the resin might be formed at a rear surface of the lead frame. It is difficult to remove the flash, and an additional step for removing the flash is needed.
Further, when the sealed block is divided by a dicing blade, a rotary speed of the dicing blade is decreased for cutting a lead frame enclosed by the sealing resin. Therefore, the dividing step requires a lot of time.